


Sharp Dressed Man

by FormidablePassion



Series: My DCJ Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Author Dean Winchester, Gallery Owner Castiel, Gallery Owner Jimmy Novak, Implied Sibling Incest, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, jimmy and cas are twins, polyamourus relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: While Dean is away on tour promoting his newest book his boyfriends are getting dressed up for a gala at their art gallery.When Dean asks for a picture he gets more than he can handle while standing in a bookstore.





	Sharp Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emani-writes (Thrsdynxt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrsdynxt/gifts).



> This work is unedited and unbeta'd. Most likely slips in and out of tenses. 
> 
> This work was inspired by this [NSFW pic set](http://cockslutwinchesters.tumblr.com/post/169072533583) and it is encouraged to enjoy it safely since it is NSFW.
> 
> Author Note: I came back here and made a very important change to this. I have now gifted this fic to Emani because she is the reason this fic even exists. She was kind enough to share that incredible pic set with me so the very least I can do is make sure that everyone knows what an amazing friend she is for that. [Maybe go thank her.](http://emani-writes.tumblr.com)

 

Dean walks from the front of the book store where he just finished a reading from his newest book that just released two months ago. He is on his last two stops of his book tour.

Tomorrow night he will be sitting in another bookstore, another adoring crowd, another couple hundred signatures that will make his wrist hurt so badly he will be sure to have to ice it before going to bed with his brace on.

He feels his phone vibrate in his jeans as he walks through the employee only doors. He waits until he is inside the employee only bathroom before he checks it, he is sure that it isn’t his best friend and publicist Charlie. There is only three other options and he knows that Sam is busy looking up laws for some environmental thing he and Eileen are fighting.

He checks his phone and it is from Jimmy.

Jimmy: _We miss you._

Dean can’t help but smile about it. He types out a quick reply. He knows he won’t have a chance to call them before he falls into bed. They are to hours ahead of him at the moment and going to a function for the art gala. They were featuring a new artist, Anna, and being promoted by the Novak Gallery was the prestige that she needed to get over the top and really break into the art scene where she wanted to be.

Dean: _You have no idea how much I miss you and Cas both. I’m so ready to be home._ _  
_ Dean: _Send me a picture? I know you are dressing up for the gala tonight._  

Dean loved seeing his boyfriends dress up, even when Cas was perpetually frumpy even in Armani. Dean pocketed his phone and quickly took care of business, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket again as he went to dry his hands.

Cas: _Jimmy said you wanted pictures. I was not ready but he was. I will send the pictures momentarily._

Dean smiled and reached into the bucket of ice and water to pull a bottle out. Before he could even crack open the cap his phone vibrated in his pocket and Charlie walked in. Dean figured that he could look at the picture when Charlie was done talking to him so he opened his water and took a long drink as Charlie began talking.

“Dean there are _a lot_ of people out there. We may be here awhile for autos. Like, forever. So I’m thinking that we maybe want to break them up? Take a break after you do so many, grab a snack then get back to it. I know how your wrist can act up.” The whole time Charlie is doing something on her tablet and only looks up at him with a raised eyebrow when he doesn’t answer.

“Hey, whatever you want. I don’t mind plowing through if it means I can get back to the hotel sooner. I will want to eat and fall into bed after this. I’m so ready for this to be over, Char.” He offered her a lopsided smile.

She smiled softly back at him and tucked her tablet in her bag before enveloping him in a hug, “I know. You’re doing great and we are so close to being done. One more after tonight then you can go home to your hot ass boyfriends.” She winked at him as she pulled back.

“Yeah, I imagine that Gilda is probably missing you too.” He teased.

“Gilda is _fine_ , I’m dying without her. She keeps sending me these _videos_ and I swear to—”

“Okay! I think it is time to go back out there.” Dean stepped around Charlie, “I don’t need to know the contents of the videos your wife sent you.”

Dean finished his water and grabbed another bottle before heading out. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket a few more times and cursed himself for forgetting to check it before he headed back to his fans.

Dean was almost done, there was a dozen more people in line and the sun had set already. He kept his smile on his face and gave each one of his readers his attention. He wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for his fans after all. When he was down to two more he felt his phone vibrate against his thigh. He smiled wide at the last two and thanked them for reading as he personalized their books and handed them over with a smile.

He stood up and stretched before heading back to the employee only area to grab another water and _finally_ check his phone.

When he checked his messages there were eight messages, seven from Cas and one from Jimmy. When he opened the message thread from Cas he was greeted with a picture that made him weak in the knees, it was Jimmy (at least he believed it to be, half his face was cut off) in a tuxedo and a bow tie ready for the gala. He shivered with the excitement that tickled up his spine before he scrolled to the next picture.

Jimmy had removed the jacket and was removing the vest he had on suspenders. Dean mouth went dry.

The next picture Jimmy’s shirt was wide open and revealing his amazing body. Dean’s dick started to fill out at the sight of one of his boyfriends in the middle of undressing.

He scrolled slowly to the next picture, knowing that he should wait to look at the rest of them until he was in his hotel room.

Dean was right. The next picture was Jimmy completely topless as he (probably slowly) removed his pants to expose his boxer briefs. Dean was having a hard time breathing.

The next picture made Dean’s cock throb painfully as he looked at it. Jimmy was in nothing but his boxer briefs, pulling them down around his muscular thighs that Dean loved to sink his teeth into, as he exposed his beautiful thick cock to Cas’ camera. It was hard and ready and Dean licked his lips wanting nothing more than to feel the weight of it as it pressed into his mouth, over his tongue and down his throat.

Dean’s heart nearly stopped when he saw the last photo. Jimmy was completely nude. His left hand wrapped around his cock holding it at the ready for whatever was going to happen once the pictures were taken. The thing that fucked Dean up the most was the precome, caught forever on camera in a perfect drip from Jimmy’s leaking cock.

Dean wanted nothing more than to be on his knees to catch that salty liquid on his tongue before using his mouth to make Jimmy come deep down his throat. The next message was a text from Cas.

Cas: _We miss you, Dean. We can’t wait for you to be home with us._

Dean swallowed and checked the message from Jimmy that was sent most recently.

Jimmy: _Did you enjoy the pictures, baby? I know Cas enjoyed taking them. And helping me afterwards. I didn’t let Cas come until he agreed that we would dress up for you when you get back. You’re welcome._

Dean stood in the break room of a random bookstore, his dick aching with need and a wrist so sore that he was sure he wouldn’t be able to get himself off very easily, trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do next.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are enjoyed this story check out the [DCJ Big Bang](http://dcjbigbang.tumblr.com/) and consider signing up!  
> If you want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
